Generally described, computing devices and communication networks can be utilized to exchange information. In a common application, a computing device can request content from another computing device via the communication network. For example, a user at a personal computing device can utilize a software browser application to request a Web page from a server computing device via the Internet. In such embodiments, the user computing device can be referred to as a client computing device and the server computing device can be referred to as a content provider.
Content providers are generally motivated to provide requested content to client computing devices often with consideration of efficient transmission of the requested content to the client computing device or consideration of a cost associated with the transmission of the content. For larger scale implementations, a content provider may receive content requests from a high volume of client computing devices which can place a strain on the content provider's computing resources. Additionally, the content requested by the client computing devices may have a number of components, which can further place additional strain on the content provider's computing resources.
In some embodiments, the content providers can utilize one or more service providers, such as content delivery network service providers and network storage service providers, to provide services related to the delivery of requested content. In a similar manner, service providers are generally motivated to provide services, such as hosting DNS request processing services or providing content to client computing devices, often with consideration of the efficiency and cost associated with the requested services. For example, service providers often consider factors such as latency of delivery of requested content in processing client computing device requests (either DNS queries or content requests) in order to meet service level agreements or to generally improve the quality of delivered service. However, traditional network routing methodologies limit the service provider to provide DNS request routing services from the same DNS server components for all DNS requests associated with the same domain.